dynastyofdungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azrok
Azrok Rune Golem When the Katigalls began attempting beach landings on the coasts of Edenea, most of their assaults failed. Their ships crashed onto the shores of several of Edenea’s provinces and they were destroyed before they could gain a foothold. After several attempts, the Katigall wizards found a weak spot on the continent, at what is now the Silver Bastion. The wizards landed and immediately started to construct a fortification, known as the Silver Bastion (which was later renovated by the orcs into a castle stronghold, but was lost again). Due to the frequent attacks from the Katigalls in the many provinces of Edenea, some of the races of Edenea banded together to fight off the invaders, pushing their differences aside to face a common enemy. The battle of the Silver Bastion, while remembered by the older, and long lived of Edenea’s inhabitants, will echo through the ages as one of the bloodiest campaigns ever fought on Edenea’s soil. It was said that for each Katigall wizard slain, Edenea lost over one hundred of its finest warriors, leading to the subsequent wars and land-grabs known as the ‘The Warring States era’. During the Battle of the Silver Bastion, Hordes of Dwarves, Humans, Taureons, Elves and Orcs marched to the gates of the fortification, and battle commenced. However, due to the small skirmishes that the Edeneans had with the Katigalls before, they underestimated the –Word-of-power- runes that the Katigalls used, leading to the inevitable bloodbath outside the Silver Bastion Fort. The Katigalls used all of their powers and blasted the battle field for years, shattering soil and rock and weapon, and scarring each target with the strange symbols of their foreign tongue. When the battle subsided, the Katigalls had fallen once more to the Edenean onslaught, but the damage was catastrophic, with the surrounding countryside scarred for miles with destroyed soil and glowing runes crushed into trees and rocks. About half a century passed, and dust had long settled. Some human children were playing in the forests surrounding where Fort Silver Bastion once stood, when they noticed the rocks shivering. The rocks shivered like a beast in the bitter cold, and continued to shiver, with their shivers intensifying as the weeks, months, years passed, until finally, some of the stones appeared to break free from the rest. Rumors had spread around Edenea of the floating rocks of Silver Bastion and while some travelers had come to admire the phenomenon, it was never thought to be more than a mishap of evolutionary nature. But in reality, the runes of the Katigalls, which by their destructive nature were used only to decimate, had brought life to an inanimate rock, and even created sentience. It had become clear that some of the souls of the surrounding battles had been absorbed by the rune and carved into the rock, creating a new being. While only one of these beings existed at first, many more came, as other rocks began to hover over the grass and other rocks began to shiver violently. Bio: Azrok is a gentle soul with a firm fist. His power for desolation is completely under his control and his kindness protects others from what could be an incredibly destructive power. Azrok only wishes to have a simple life and hopes to see more if his kind arrive soon, to remove the strange looks he gets and the negative treatment from those who fear him. Azrok has a strong distrust for mages and elves, both of whom abused him in search of his powers, and more importantly, the –word-of-power runes of the Katigalls, which they seek to use in their domination of their enemies. Azrok’s power is huge and makes him an outcast, which is ironically his biggest fear.